I Know You're In There
by Memory Rise
Summary: Mey-Rin is the new alchemist in town, and she seems to be falling for a certain suit of armor. But when she finds out his secret, will her feelings change? Is it really possible to love an empty heap of metal?
1. Chapter 1

I sigh. This totally sucks. I was supposed to be picked up over an hour ago! I look around again, but still nobody seems to be anywhere near me. There's a suit of armor over in the corner, but it hasn't moved for half an hour, so I'm pretty sure there's nobody in it.

My name's Mey-Rin. I'm fourteen years old, and as of today I'm an official state alchemist. I have short red hair down to my shoulders and side bangs I usually keep tucked behind my ear. Right now, I'm wearing a pink sweater and black shorts. Umm, am I forgetting something?

"Oi, you Meerin?" I hear a young voice ask, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up to see a boy with long blonde hair pulled into a braid and golden eyes. He has on a red cloak with tight black clothing underneath and white gloves. His arms are crossed to match his attitude and he looks extremely impatient and irritable.

"It's Maaay-Rinnn," I say with extra emphasis. He rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just follow me." He says, turning around. He kicks the armor in the corner.

"Come on, Al. She's been sitting here the whole time." He says. The armor sighs and stands, startling me.

"I told you it was her, but you didn't listen." It says. I can't help but stare.

"Well excuse me for looking for a big hairy man. That's what most state alchemists are." He says. The armor turns to look at me.

"I'm sorry about him, your original escort wasn't able to come so we were sent to get you. He's not really happy about that…" It explains. Or he explains, rather. I guess if it was an 'it' it wouldn't be able to talk.

"Oh, no it's fine. I don't mind." I lie. I pick up my bag and speed walk to catch up with them.

"I'm Al. This is Ed, my big brother." He says. I nod and hold out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Al. Are you guys alchemists too?" I ask. He shakes it and nods.

"Yeah, but my brother is a state alchemist. Like you." He says. I turn to Ed.

"But, you're so young… you can't be…" I mutter, finally realizing his identity.

"Yeah, yeah. The Fullmetal Alchemist. Whatever." He says. I grin.

"That's so cool!" I say. He shrugs. "Yeah, I guess." He mutters, a small grin creeping onto his face.

**AN: Okay, I know it got off to a slow start. But I honestly had this idea this morning and just now decided to put it to action. So if you liked it, please drop a review and favorite/follow! It lets me know you're out there! **

**Byee!**

**-TRG**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but my computer's being really stupid and this weird messege keeps popping up every two seconds saying I don't have permission to use this one application that's not even OPEN right now, and it's pissin' me off so I just gave up and stopped where I though it would be fine. Blegh, I'll have to get my dad to unlock it or something. T.T**

**Anyway, I hope you liek this chapterr!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Blue Alchemist**

When we arrive at Central, Ed and Al lead me inside and down a couple grand hallways to a room with big double doors made of wood with intricate patterns carved into it. Ed pushes it open.

"Yo, Mustang! We got 'er!" He says before collapsing on the couch in the center of the room. A man with dark hair and a blue military uniform looks up from the paperwork on his desk to pay attention to me temporarily.

"Great job, Ed. Can you give me a few minutes with her?" He asks. Ed frowns and stands up again, slumping over as he shuffles toward the door.

"Fine. But you owe me for going and getting her." He mumbles as he walks out the door.

I salute the second the door shuts. "It's a pleasure to be here, sir!" I say. He laughs.

"No need to be so formal. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang. Welcome to the team." He says. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and take a couple steps forward.

"Sorry, Mustang sir." I say, holding my hands behind my back. He sits and gestures for me to do the same. I sit in the chair across the desk from him and take a deep breath.

"Mey-Rin, right?" He asks. I nod. "Yes, sir."

He hands me a silver pocket watch "Here. This amplifies alchemic reactions. And this," He says, sliding a piece of paper across the desk. "Is your official code name."

I skim through the paper and blink when I arrive at my new name.

"The… the Blue Alchemist?" I read. He nods.

"You like it?" He asks. I shrug. "Umm, I guess. It's kind of…" Hmm, what's the word I'm looking for…?

"Exotic?" He suggests. I blink. "Yeah. Exotic. It's not really… me." I say. He laughs.

"It fits your alchemic ability, alright. Being able to manipulate the oxygen in the air to shoot water out of your fingertips? It's amazing." He says. I chuckle nervously and blush.

"I can… I can freeze it, too…" I say. He holds out his hand. It's covered in a white glove with some kind of transmutation circle on it.

"You see this? You'll get one just like it, soon enough. But for now you'll have to bring an extra piece of chalk with you wherever you go." He explains. I swallow.

"What kind of alchemy can you do, sir?" I ask. He grins and pulls his glove on tighter.

"That will have to wait. For now, I think you have some visitors waiting out in the hallway." He says. I straighten up and turn back towards the door. I look back at Mustang, who's already back to working on all the paperwork on his desk.

I walk over to the door and grip the doorknob with one hand, the papers with the information of my new state alchemy registration in the other.

When I push down on the doorknob and pull, Ed and Al come tumbling into the room. I frown.

"Were you two eavesdropping?!" I say, hands on hips. Ed looks up at me and laughs nervously.

"Whaaat? No… eavesdropping? Now way!" He says. I narrow my eyes at him and look over to Al, who swallows and points to Ed.

"It was his idea! He made me listen in too!"

"AL!"

"Sorry, I couldn't just lie to her!"

"SO?"

"You two are such idiots!" I say. I grab Al by the ponytail and Ed by the hood of his jacket and drag them out into the hall.

**AN: Okay, so hear me out for a sec. I watched the first FMA series on Netflix and absolutely loved it. Then my friend told me to chek out Brotherhood. I had already written this chapter by the time I saw the first ep, (aka five minutes ago) because they just put FMAB on Netflix, and I honestly had no idea that the dude in the first ep would have the same alchemic powers as Mey-Rin. SO DON'T CALL MY A COPY-ER! I DIDN'T KNOW, OKAY? **

**Anyway, Read and review, plzz! Byee!**

**-TRG**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, So I think this chapter is longer. Oh, well. I'm typing on an iPad now so no more of those dumb message boxes. Anyway, I hope you likey!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Butterflies**

I slip the glove onto my hand and hold my breath. Does it really work? I mean, Mustang has one just like it and it works for him… but… how am I even supposed to use it? I guess I just have to touch it…

I take a deep breath and place my hand on the blue transmutation circle. In a flash of light, a steady stream of water flows out of my fingertips, just like every other time. I smile and shape it into the form of a heart, just because I'm girly like that. I draw a smiley face in the air and start writing my name in cursive.

"Whoa… that's amazing!" A voice behind me says, startling me and causing the water to splash on the pavement. I whip around, wide eyed, to see Al staring at me.

I blush. "Oh… it… it was nothing!" I say. He walks around to the other side of the bench and sits down next to me.

"Could you do it again?" He says. I shrug. "I dunno… I mean, I'm still getting used to this glove thing…" I say. He laughs. "You seemed pretty used to it a second ago." He says. My stomach fills with butterflies. Hmm…

"Yeah, I guess…" I say. I take a another deep breath and do the same as before. This time, silver butterflies flutter out of my fingertips. I can't see his expression because of the helmet, but since he gasped and is watching them intently I'd say he's in awe.

"That's amazing!" He says. I smile and scratch the back of my head. "Thanks!"

I clench my fit and the butterflies dissolve. He looks over to me and laughs.

"That's such a cool trick, I wish I could do something like that." He says. "I thought you were an alchemist too?" I say, turning to him. He nods and looks up.

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere near as good as you or my brother." He says. I elbow him gently in the gut.

"Come on, you've got to be good at something." I say. He laughs. "I can fight well I guess..." He says. I grin and stand up.

"Then prove it! Let's go, right here!" I say. He looks at me.

"Really? But... I might hurt you..." He says. I laugh and touch the transmutation circle on my hand. Water coats my wrist up, forming a sort of shield.

"If I need to I can freeze it to keep my hand from getting hurt. Come on, please?" I say. I hold out my other hand to him and smile. He sighs and takes it. I pull him up and away from the bench and towards the center of the yard. I let go of his hand and back up a few steps.

"Ready?" I ask. He slowly crouches into a fighting position and nods. "Uh... Yeah, I guess." He says. I clench my fist and freeze the water surrounding it.

I quickly lunge at him, moving my fist towards his chest. He grabs it and pushes it down. I place my other hand on the ground and kick my foot up in he air towards his helmet, but he ducks and takes a couple steps back.

"What, scared or somethin'?" I say, placing my hand on my frozen arm and heating it up so it melts. I form it into a hook and run up to him, sliding between his legs and hooking it around his ankle, causing him to fall over. I laugh and sit on top of him.

"I win." I say. He laughs. "You're fast, but I was just scared to hurt you." He says. I let the hook melt and fall to the ground.

"You shouldn't be, I'll bet when you're actually fighting for real you're way better than me." I say. He chuckles.

"I dunno, I mean you're a state alchemist and only fourteen." He says. I shrug and stand up, dusting myself off. "Yeah, but your brother got h license when he was like twelve, right?" I say. He stands with me and adjusts his helmet.

"Still. It's amazing. You're amazing, I mean." He says. I feel the butterflies come back and my cheeks get hot.

"Th-thanks..." I mutter, quickly looking down at my feet. We stand in silence for a while.

"I, uh... I should get back, it's getting kinda late." I say finally, looking up at him. Al nods.

"Yeah, see you." He says. I turn and head back towards Gail's house.

**AN: hope you liked it! More on the way, since I have nothing to do all day. I need a life. **

**Read and review, plzz! Byee!**

**-TRG**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hay y'all! I'm back again, so read up! I'm trying to explain as much as I can while still keeping the story going, so if something looks weird I'm sorry. Anyhoo, hope ya likey!**

**Chapter 4: The Daily Life of a State Alchemist**

"Gail? I'm back!" I shout, shutting the door behind me. I drop my bag by the door and slip my jacket off. A blonde head of hair pokes out of the kitchen and smiles.

"Welcome back, Mey-Flower! I was worried you'd miss dinner." She says, pulling her head back in. I follow it and turn right. The smell of lemon and rosemary hits me like a slap in the face as I enter the clattered kitchen.

"As long as you're cooking, I'll be here." I say, plopping down in one of the four chairs at the kitchen table. Her blue eyes sparkle as she wipes a smudge of flour off her face with her thumb. Cooking is one of her favorite things to do.

"How was your first day?" She asks. I shrug and kick my feet up on the table. "Better than I thought it would be."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Maybe."

"How about that Fullmetal Alchemist boy? He's about your age, right?"

"You mean Ed? Yeah... I met 'im."

"What's he like?"

"Short. Height and temper-wise."

She laughs and stirs a bowl of something white and creamy. "Well you should at least try and be nice. I hear he's very high up there, and pretty close with that Mustang guy. So getting on his good side wouldn't be a bad idea." She says. She gracefully dances around the kitchen, humming an unfamiliar tune as she does so. I snatch a can of lemonade off the table. I take a pencil and draw a small transmutation circle on it so I can carbonate it, forming it into a lemony soda. I take a big gulp, downing almost half the can in one go.

"So is he cute?"

I spit out that 'half the can' I just drew into my mouth.

"What?! Are you _kidding _me?!"

"No! It was just a question..."

"Well don't ask it again!" I say. She smiles. "Okay. I promise. A lot of people say you take after your mother, but to me you're exactly like you dad." She says. I roll my eyes and take another sip, a much, _much _smaller one.

"Thanks, I guess?" I say, though I can't help but smile. Everyone says I look like my mom but talk like my dad. I guess they're right, I'm nowhere near as sweet and kind as my mom. I smart-mouthed, clever and witty, just like my dad.

"Ah!" She says, turning to the oven as it dings. "It's ready!" She says, opening it up and pulling out whatever she's made for dinner.

* * *

"Morning," Al says as I step in the room. I smile.

"Morning! Where's the midget?"

"IM RIGHT HERE, IDIOT!" Ed's voice shouts as he jumps from begin his brother. I laugh.

"I was only joking. Jeez," I say. I enter the room fully and look around. After failing to find a coat rack I simply drop the blue mass of cloth on Ed.

"Wait, what?!" He exclaims. I laughed. "Oh, nothing. Just hanging up my jacket, that's all." I say, trying to hide my smile. He frowns.

"Shut up..." He doesn't drop my coat though. I wonder why...?

"How was your day, Mey-Rin?" Al asks. I shrug and plop down on the couch. "Pretty much normal. My aunt pestered me about everything, though. But her chicken pot-pie was delicious so I can't complain." I spill.

"Mmm... chicken pot-pie? Sounds good... maybe I should add it to the list of things to-" Ed elbows his brother in the side, the sound of metal-on-metal sounding out for some reason.

"Of things he needs to learn how to make! Right, Al? You sure do love cooking, don't ya?" He finishes. Al gasps and nods quickly with a nervous laugh. "Yeah! I love cooking... and baking... and, uh..." He trails off. I narrow my eyes at the two of them, then shake my head and sigh.

"You two are the weirdest some times." I say. I catch myself, though. "Actually, scratch that. _M__ost _of the time."

**AN: BLARGH bad ending I know. But I don't care. I ARE AUTHOR. I DO WHAT I WANT. BITCHES. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAoshiwudwbcnoq8rmo2p{a'haUHIGHNWG wat**

**ANYWAY this particular fanfic isn't going to be updated often, it's more like something I'll update if I finish some of my main stories early and am in the mood. So frequent updates are not forseeable. Totally spelled that right.**

**Anyway, if you could drop a review on your way out, that'd be great! Heck, if I come back with at least four I might even update quicker... HAHA BARGAINIIIINNNNGGGG **

**Later, loozers!**

**-TRG**


End file.
